In Japanese patent application JP-2014/124411 and in international patent application WO 2013/002205, certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein D and E represent a 5- to 7-membered ring, X represents O, NH or N—C1-C8-alkyl, B (or Y) represents C or N, and R represents among various groups, an optionally substituted alkoxy group, an optionally disubstituted amino group, an optionally substituted and optionally oxidized alkylsulfanyl group, or a nitro group. However, JP-2014/124411 and WO2013/002205 do not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein R represents a substituted silylated group.
In Japanese patent application JP-2014/166991 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein A represents a 5- to 7-membered ring, D represents a 5- to 7-membered hydrocarbon or heterocycle ring, X represents O, S, NH or N—C1-C8-alkyl, Z and B independently represent C or N, and R represents among various groups, an optionally substituted alkyl group such as a trisubstitutedsilylalkyl group, an optionally substituted ketone group, an optionally substituted C6-C10-aryl group, an optionally substituted C2-C8-alkynyl group, or a cyano group. However, JP-2014/166991 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein R represents a substituted silylated group.
In international patent application WO 2011/081174 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein A and D represent a 5- to 7-membered hydrocarbon or heterocycle ring, X represents O, S, S(O), S(O)2, an optionally substituted C, or an optionally substituted N, Y and Z independently represent C or N, and R represents an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted C6-C10-aryl group, or a cyano group. However, WO 2011/081174 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein R represents a substituted silylated group.
In international patent application WO 2012/161071 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein D represents a 5- to 7-membered ring, A1, A2, A3 and A4 independently represent C or N provided at least one of An is N, and R represents an optionally substituted alkyl group or a cyano group. However, WO 2012/161071 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein R represents a substituted silylated group.
In international patent application WO 2013/058256 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein D and E represent a 5- to 7-membered hydrocarbon or heterocycle ring, X represents O, S, C(O) or CH(OH), B represents C or N, and Cy represents an optionally substituted oxiranyl, or an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl group. However, WO 2013/058256 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein Cy represents a substituted silylated cycle.
In European patent application EP 0326330 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein X and Y can represent CR5 and R5 represents H, Cl or Br, Z can represent O, NR6 and R6 can represent various substituents among which an hydrogen or an alkyl group, and A can represent various groups among which an ortho-trisubstitutedsilylphenyl group. However, EP 0326330 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein the ortho-trisubstitutedsilylphenoxy —Z-A group is attached in the 3-position of the quinoline moiety.
In European patent application EP 0410762 certain phenoxyquinolines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein one of the A, B, E or D is N and the others are CR1, R1 and R2 are independently a hydrogen or a halogen atom, X can represent O, NR3 or CR4R5, Y can be a direct bond, and Z can represent various groups among which an ortho-trisubstitutedsilylphenyl group. However, EP 0410762 does not disclose nor suggest providing compounds wherein the ortho-trisubstitutedsilylphenoxy —X—Y—Z group is attached in the 3-position of the naphthyridine moiety.
Nowadays, environmental and economic demands are continuously increasing with regard for instance to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and preparation processes of fungicides. Some pathogens have also been found to develop resistance to used fungicides. Therefore, in agriculture, there is a continuous need to provide new fungicide compounds that may answer these environmental and economic requirements and/or alleviate the problems associated with pathogens resistance.